Kinkotsuman
is a character in Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei (Ultimate Muscle). His name is changed to Skullduggery in the English dub of Nisei. Info *Classification: Alien *Homeland: Planet Dokuro *Age: 25, 70 (Nisei) *Height: 178 cm *Weight: 80 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 200,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Back Drop, Cunningness, Sabotaging Fights *Tag Teams: Kaijuu Master/Student Combo *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 18, Anime Episode 1 Real Name: . He is an alien who has come from in order to conquer Earth. He has the character for bone (骨) on his forehead. He was Kinnikuman's arch nemesis in the early chapters and was just as silly and stupid as his rival. After his loss to Kinnikuman he reappears with Iwao as his sidekick, and from then on they plot schemes in order to defeat Kinnikuman. In the original manga he disappears after the series switches to just wrestling, but in the anime he and Iwao appear alongside Detective Gobugari as members of the Seigi Choujin's cheering party for the remainder of the series. (more to come) Voice Actors *Issei Futamata in Kinnikuman *Hirohiko Kakegawa in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne *Hideyuki Hori in Kinnikuman: Nisei and PS2 games *Frank Frankson in Ultimate Muscle (English Dub) Story Kinkotsuman first arrives in chapter 18 (volume 2) of the manga as an invading alien and challenges Kinnikuman to a fight. Despite using milk (Kinnikuman's kryptonite), destroying Meat's glasses and using a monster minion, he is quickly defeated (with a garlic assist from Terryman) by Kinnikuman and retreats to a life of sworn revenge on him. He creates a UFO hideout (which Kinnikuman likes to poke with a really long stick) and obtains a sidekick in fellow Kinnikuman foe Iwao. Though Kinkotsuman considers himself an evil genius, he is actually quite a stupid and can't even succeed at defeating a loser hero like Kinnikuman. He would try several times to defeat him but would always fail, often due to a gigantic flaw in his plans. He would also occasionally plot against Terryman, the most memorable time being when he used a special mind-control/enlargement gun on Natsuko (Terry's girlfriend). He and Iwao would then try to foil Kinnikuman's attempts to qualify for the Choujin Olympics, with plans ranging from making themselves invisible and tickling him during a weightlift to enlarging and mind controlling zoo animals during a party before the semi-finals. They would later try to shoot him after his fight with Ramenman, but Terry took the bullet in his leg (this resulted in him later needing a prosthetic leg). During Kinnikuman's fight with Robin Mask, he, Iwao, and Ramenman supported Kinnikuman (Kinkotsuman even slapped him when he was acting like a coward). After the Olympics, they joined up with Sheik-seijin and Skull Boze and took part in the American Tag Tournament. Kinkotsuman created the cyborg Black Shadow to be Iwao's partner. Black Shadow had the power of Beauty Rhodes, the brutality of Ramenman, the technique of Robin Mask, and the brains of Kinkotsuman. Because he had Kinkotsuman's brains, he immediately attacked Iwao at the ring of the bell. Kinkotsuman took Black Shadow's place during the second match (Black Shadow had been torn apart by Skull Boze and Devil Magician). He and Iwao fought against Kinnikuman and Terryman and almost won (thanks largely to dropping the ceiling lights on them), but were eventually defeated by simultaneous neck breaker drops from Kinnikuman. They later stole Terry's prosthetic leg during the final match against The Machineguns (Kinnikuman and Terryman) and the Most Evil Combo in the Universe (Skull Boze and Devil Magician). After a boy in a wheelchair "fought" Kinkotsuman for the leg, Terry got it back and won the match. After this, Kinkotsuman began to disappear into the background, occasionally showing up in crowds of Choujins during Kinnikuman's fights. His last appearance (in the original manga) was during the last fight of the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne, when he, Iwao, and several other Choujins reappeared along Kinnikuman's friends to cheer him on. Kinnikuman: Nisei In the sequel Kinnikuman: Nisei, he is the father of Bone Cold, the strongest of the No Respect trio. He had a wife and child (Bone Cold), but was very abusive towards them, venting the anger of his defeats upon the two. This resulted in his wife leaving the family, and Bone Cold takes the brunt of the punishment. His son later escapes. After spending time in his misery, he has an epiphany upon his evil ways and snaps out of it, finding the proverbial light. Appears in the match between Mantaro and his son, after Lord Mince's death/injury (depending on the anime or manga). In the manga of Kinnikuman: Nisei, Kinkotsuman makes his first appearance in chapter 1, right after seeing the New Generations heading off to Japan. He then has a flashback explaining that he is the character who was requested by Meat to be put in cryogenic sleep. Even though Kinkotsuman obliged, Meat said it was necessary in order for him to help the New Generations in the future to come. Speech and Quotes *'Laugh': *'First Line': *Kinkotsuman usually adds to the ends of his sentences. Career Information ;Profile *Family: Bone Cold (son) *Hobbies: Creating Kaijuu, Foiling Kinnikuman *Submitted by: Kōichi Mori (森孝一) of Chiba Prefecture. *Theme Song: by Issei Futamata ;Championships *1,000,000 Yen Quiz Winner ;Titles *Kaijuu Corps Leader ;Nicknames * * ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *X Kinnikuman (Atomic Drop) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Kaijuu Master/Student Combo (Iwao) *X The Machineguns (Kinnikuman and Terryman) (Jumping Neck Breaker Drop) Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Fictional skeletons es:Kinkotsuman ja:キン骨マン